Engaged
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Second one of my Tokka randomness week, this one is a battle between Taang and Tokka, and is a wedding fic. I'm saying no more, I'm not the spoiler type, so please read and enjoy, Tokka Randomness 2 of 4.


Engaged

Second fic. Based of my extreme randomness attack, this one was also made with the help of Miyiku, which I will never be able to thank enough for her cooperation, we were both feeling random that day and ended up having a role play attack in which I was Sokka and she was Toph, and well, this fic was born, the name is engaged but I call her my daughter lol, sorry I'm still random, anyway, this is a tribute fic. For "TokkaSweetness" Unfortunately she knows no English and won't be able to read it until I translate it to Spanish, I'm still working on that part, so read and enjoy and remember this is fic 2 of 4, of today's random posting series, the first one was "Messy Hair Dilemma" Note: There is no continuity between this fics, they were random fics I wrote during the week.

WARNING: Ship triangle ahead: Taang vs Tokka, both start with "T" lol, still random, and maybe will be like this for a couple of weeks.

I don't own Avatar the last Airbender… I don't even know if I own my own randomness.

* * *

**Engaged**

* * *

Aang moved nervously from a side of the Bei Fong Residence to the other one, he was sweating hard and blushing madly, it was a weird situation he never thought he was ever going to find himself immersed in. "Hey! Twinkle Toes! I had been standing here for a long time now waiting for you to say something!"

Aang flinched; he was unable to notice the girl standing behind of him until that moment, he was amazed of how much the years had changed her, she was now a lady, a 16 years old teenager, in marriage age. "Toph… good timing…" Toph rolled her blind eyes.

"You asked me to meet you here, of course it is good timing! What do you want? I promised to meet with Sokka in a couple of hours and I really don't want to be late." Aang gulped, he took an object from out of his pocked and placed it in front of Toph's face. "You are an idiot, just like Sokka is, I'm blind!"

"I'm asking you to marry me don't blame me!" Toph flinched, Aang did the same, it was such a surprise for her, Aang never showed any romantic interest in her, and she was sure as hell she never did, but then why the sudden question? "I know, you never expected it, the truth is, I never figured out how much I really cared about you, until… you know… Katara got married to Haru, I mean, it's not like I think of you as a replacement, I really love you."

Toph searched in the vibrations, Aang was nervous, his heart beat was fast, and he smelled like cold sweat, but he wasn't lying, or at least, it wasn't entirely a lie. "I don't remember ever giving you a hint, I mean we argued all the time, you don't have a good argument, I think you are just been random."

"I supposed you were going to say that, and I came prepared, I do have an argument." Toph listened carefully, although she was already loosing her temper, she was supposed to meet Sokka at this same place in a few hours, she wasn't sure how much a few hours were. "We are destined to be together."

"Is this explanation going to take long, I really need to talk with Sokka." Aang was getting mad, but swallowed the urge to start a never ending discussion.

"Sokka, Katara and I were trapped in a swamp before even meeting you, we had visions." Toph 'stared' at Aang with interest, she had heard this before, Sokka was the one that told her about what happened at the swamp, but she never heard anyone's else versions before. "Katara saw her mother… Sokka saw Yue… I saw you…"

"Yeah, I know that, Sokka told me that like 4 years ago Twinkle Toes." Aang was losing his temper, not because of Toph's constant interruptions, but because her mention of Sokka's name all the time. "What makes your version different than his?"

"In the swamp, people see those they love." Toph flinched, that was a minor detail Sokka never mentioned. "Toph, I saw you, which means I am meant to be with you, and I'm willing to keep that as a reality… Toph Bei Fong… will you marry me?"

* * *

"You said what!?" Toph finally met with Sokka, she was wearing a carved necklace made by Aang, the conversation never ended like Aang expected, she accepted, she said she would marry him, but she never kissed him or showed any romantic interest in the bald boy. "Toph! You can't go there accepting the first guy's wedding offering just like that!"

"Hey, it isn't that it matters to you, it isn't you the one getting married, it is me." Sokka bit his lips hard, he wanted to ignore the girl, but he couldn't. "You have no reason to be mad at me, it's not like you should care."

"How are you so sure I don't care!?" Sokka was angry, he kept moving from a side of the Gaoling mansion to the other one in annoyance, Toph couldn't understand it, Sokka was supposed to be happy for her. "Toph, I'm your best friend! Of course I care!"

"Yeah, right, you call yourself my best friend, but this is the first time you pay me a visit since when? The peace declaration? Perhaps after the 2 civil wars?" Toph was annoyed at herself as well as at Sokka, she didn't want to marry Aang, but she had already accepted.

"I'm a busy man… besides… I wanted to pay you a visit but… ya know, the civil war was taking some time from me… don't change the subject!" That tone of voice, those heart beats, she was feeling sick, Sokka was so easily read, he was scared for some reason, a reason she was unable to understand, but she was scared as well, although she was better than him at hiding it.

"Blah, blah, blah busy man, blah, blah. Blah, I don't live in a fancy garden ya know." Sokka looked around the place; they were at a fancy garden. "I'm talking on a metaphorical way! I'm not been literal!" Sokka flinched.

"Ok fine, you don't live in a metaphorical-literal fancy garden I get it, but that doesn't explains why you said yes to his proposal." Once again that tone of voice, Toph wanted to know what it meant, Anger? Disapproval? Fear? Care? Jealously? "Didn't you think about the probability of someone else wanting to marry you?"

"Ever seen me with someone else… Sokka, I appreciate your concern." Was it concern? "But let's face it, I'm an ugly, and tiny blind girl, I was lucky to even been asked, maybe I don't love Aang, but who else was going to ask me for marriage?"

"What about me!?" Toph was surprised, there were no doubts in her vibrations, he was been serious, and that was freaking her out. "I could have asked you… I wanted to ask you…"

"Yeah right! Mr.Chicks dig me, you are my best friend for the love of Badgermoles! Besides…" Sokka stood up, taking a wedding necklace and placing it on top of Toph's hand with anger, she couldn't believe it, she managed to ignore her vibrations before, but now she was completely sure he was been serious.

"…Besides what? You never thought we could probably be more than just friends?" Toph pressed her hand around the necklace, 'facing' Sokka with anger and with a betraying tear falling from her eyes, a tear she rudely cleaned away.

"Just let me know how many times you tried to be more than just friends! You don't have a good argument!" That was the same she told Aang before, she heard Aang's argument, now it was about time she heard Sokka's one, she knew there were more arguments in Sokka's side, but she wanted to hear them herself."

"I always did! But you never let me! You were always been rude at me! Driving me nuts and teasing me! Like the rude and selfish little girl you are!" Toph stayed in silence, Sokka just took her by the arm and pointed the bracelet. "Wasn't this enough proof?" Toph was unable to see where Sokka was pointing, but she knew what he was pointing at.

"At first… I was glad… you were giving something to me… I thought you had a hidden intention…" Sokka smiled weakly, but Toph just gave him a sad 'stare' "But the way you said it… it was just so… normal and easygoing… you said it in such an uncaring way, I thought it was only a present."

"It was a part of me!" Toph was surprised to hear that last, she loved the bracelet, but she never thought it was that important to Sokka. "I didn't want to make it look that simple, I had never been good enough in the talking business, you were intimidating me, for the love of meat Toph, you intimidate me!"

Toph stayed in silence, and so did Sokka, for a long period of time, Sokka stared at Toph, he could almost feel Toph was staring back at him. "If what you are saying is true… how in the world did you fell in love with someone who intimidates you…? Someone who hits you and bothers you and is always sarcastic around you, whose mission was to make you feel miserable?"

"Maybe I fell for you because you are everything I'm not." Toph was unable to understand that last statement, although she wanted to, it was so confusing to her. "…You complete me Toph… without you, I'm just a normal guy with normal problems… whenever I am with you… I feel complete, and I feel I can do anything."

"Without you… I am only a selfish and stubborn blind girl… who is always trying to teach everyone else who the real Toph Bei Fong is…" Toph began sobbing; Sokka just walked toward her and hugged her.

"I know who you are… you are my best friend… a rock in the bottom of my boot that I don't want to take out… a girl who pretends to be rude, but has a beautiful and soft heart… I need you…" Sokka smiled, he knew Toph couldn't see his smile, but he never cared about that, he just smiled for her.

"…You need me…?" Sokka nodded in agreement and moved the bangs of hair away of her face, and stared at her blind eyes. "…I have done a big mistake… haven't I…?"

"Yeah! Pretty Much!" Toph gave Sokka an angry 'look' he just smiled at her in his usual way.

"Well thanks a lot Snoozles! I needed encouragement words not a random comment to make me feel even worse than I feel right now!" Sokka kissed Toph right in the lips, she never expected that reaction, but never pushed Sokka away either, she just kissed him back until he broke free of the kiss.

"What about these: It isn't too late to do the right thing." Toph blushed, Sokka just held her close to him. "I want you to be with me, and I will do everything to be with you…" Toph hugged Sokka hard, she loved him, and she knew he loved him back, this felt right, not forced and in search of love like what she was doing to Aang, this was real.

"…But I am engaged…" Sokka kissed her once again; she just blushed madly not knowing what to do. "…Do you have a plan…?" Sokka smiled to himself once again, this time Toph knew he was smiling. "…It is true I don't love Aang, but I don't want to break his heart… maybe some bones, but honestly not his heart…"

"You leave that to me, but I will need your help."

* * *

Aang had been searching for Toph the whole night, he wanted to talk with her about the wedding, and he was really looking forward to it, and was impatient. He found her nowhere, and was about to freak out, thinking she was kidnapped, he run to his room, in search of his glider, once there he found a scroll tied with the wedding necklace he gave to Toph on top of his bed, it was titled to 'Aang by Toph Bei Fong, with all the love I can give to you'

"Note before reading this Twinkle Toes, Sokka is writing this down for me to express my real feelings about you…Unfortunately, there isn't much love I can give to you, the truth is, I do care about you, you are my friend, and were my student, but that isn't enough for me to fall for you, maybe you saw me in your vision, but I never saw you in my dreams, instead, I saw someone else… I'm sorry, you sure know how hard it is for me to say I am sorry, that may help you realize how much I care for you, but there is a fine line between care and love, a line I will never cross for you, I already crossed that line for someone else… you are a nice guy, and that is telling something if it comes from me, but I don't love you… not the way you do… speaking of which, I don't think you love me either, I think you were searching for love, the same way I did when accepting that necklace of yours… I already found the love I was searching for, and I'm sure you will someday… but you won't find it in me… with all the love possible… Toph Bei Fong…"

Aang closed the scroll, he was depressed, but for some reason he smiled, he was never going to win this one, and he knew it, as Toph was saying, he was only seeking for love. "I will keep trying… Sokka you are a damn lucky one… you can't even share a girl… take care of Toph for me."

* * *

Fluff! Damn fluff! But there isn't enough Tokka fluff for my taste! Ok before someone mentions it in a review, I know what you are thinking; Haru seems to be gay, lol, sorry, still random, the truth is, I don't like Kataang, not that I hate it either, I just think Aang is way too cool for Katara and for Katara… I don't like her character that much, but I don't hate her either… I think what I'm trying to say is… I hate obvious pairs! Lol, ok then, liked this one; wait for the next one to be done, Tokka Randomness to its fullest!


End file.
